Más fácil que aprender a volar
by HikariCaelum
Summary: Una historia de jirafas e imperdibles, de no envejecer y de temer el paso del tiempo. Lo imposible puede ser solo improbable. Y siempre hay cosas más difíciles.
1. Ser una jirafa quizás no sea tan malo

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece pero sí esta historia.

He empezado a escribir este fic hoy, porque he abierto un documento de Word y he escrito lo primero que me ha venido a la cabeza. La idea ha crecido y ahora creo que dará para unos cuantos capítulos.

Un capítulo lo contará Koushiro, el siguiente Mimi, y así sucesivamente. Algunos serán cortos, otros más largos. Sin más, espero que disfrutéis.

* * *

.

**Más fácil que aprender a volar**

**I**

_**S**er una jirafa quizás no sea tan malo_

_._

A veces no se trata de cuánto estás dispuesto a hacer, sino de lo que podrías olvidar. A veces no hay que andar rápido, sino despacio. A veces no hay que mirar hacia delante, sino pararse para no avanzar.

Cuesta, claro que sí. Pero la vida no es sencilla, aunque tampoco tan difícil como la vemos. Lo difícil es tomar las decisiones apropiadas, es no arrepentirse de no haber hecho algo por miedo ni tampoco de haber pensado solo en uno mismo. Tropezar aposta sabiendo que llorarás, y aún así estar dispuesto a volver a caer, esa es la razón de todo. Levantarse sin esperar la mano que quieres que te ayude y caminar en otra dirección porque sabes que es lo mejor.

Recordar duele. Sobre todo, cuando lo haces tan a menudo como yo. Pero es inevitable. Al menos para mí. Y recordarla a ella, cuando solo éramos niños con ilusiones o adolescentes con ansias de vivir, es lo más duro de todo. Aunque al mismo tiempo sigo sonriendo cuando pienso en cómo nos hicimos amigos. El resto de la historia no es tan bonita.

_―_A veces pienso que eres una jirafa.

No hace falta decir que no entendí a qué se refería. De ser otra persona hubiera creído que se trataba de un insulto sarcástico acerca de mi baja estatura, pero ella solía ser simpática. Se rio al ver mi ceño fruncido.

_―_Me contó mi madre hace poco que son mudas, el único animal, o mamífero o algo así, que no puede hacer ruido. Tú lo pareces. Me miras en silencio y no contestas a nada. Pero me gusta pensar que es porque no puedes. No por ser mudo, sino por algo más profundo.

Mientras ella volvía la cabeza de nuevo a la pizarra yo, un simple niño con el pelo llamativo y los tobillos flojos, no podía quitar mis ojos de su pelo. Supe que iba a querer escuchar reflexiones como esa todos los días, que no era tan cría como parecía, que su ingenuidad no tenía que ser algo malo sino todo lo contrario.

Debería estar prohibido que alguien tan joven quede atrapado de esa manera. Porque todo cambia. La vida como la conoces se trunca y se da la vuelta. Crees que puedes decidir tu futuro, pero está determinado por algo que no controlas. Por una presencia en tu vida o un gran dolor en la ausencia.

Puede que yo no lo supiera entonces, puede que todavía no lo comprenda del todo, pero en ese momento todo había cambiado para siempre.

Ese día pasamos de ser compañeros de pupitre por obligación a amigos de clase. Un gran avance teniendo en cuenta lo poco sociable que he sido siempre. Me ofrecí a dejarle copiar unos deberes y se convirtió en costumbre, una de esas que puede exasperar pero que echas en falta cuando desaparece.

―Toma un caramelo. Mi papá me los da a escondidas cuando mi mamá no mira. Son de cereza, hay mejores pero estos también me gustan.

Mientras cogía el dulce, sospeché que no era así. Seguramente su madre fingía no darse cuenta para no romper la complicidad de Mimi con su padre. Yo nunca hacía nada de ese tipo, y si me decían que no hiciese algo nunca me plantearía lo contrario. Ella era lo opuesto a mí, veía la diversión en romper lo establecido. No sabría decir por qué, pero pensé que no me vendría mal aprender su forma de ver la vida.

Fue la primera vez en la que me planteaba que éramos diferentes. No sabía hasta qué punto eso iba a ser un problema en el futuro.

.

* * *

No tardaré en subir el siguiente porque ya lo tengo. Será una historia sencilla pero intentaré darle profundidad.

Gracias de antemano a quien me lea :)


	2. ¿Es mejor no elegir zapatos?

Como ya dije, este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Mimi, el siguiente será de Koushiro.

* * *

.

**Más fácil que aprender a volar**

**II**

_¿**E**s mejor no elegir zapatos que comprar demasiados?_

.

En algún momento del camino las cosas cambian. El suelo deja de ser de tierra y el asfalto lo cubre. El cielo deja de oler a campo y está lleno del humo de los coches. No caen pétalos de cerezo desde los árboles y lo único que recoges al extender la mano es la fría nieve. Hay bifurcaciones que eliges y otras que no has tenido el valor de escoger. Hay lugares a los que te han llevado a rastras y otros a los que no has conseguido volver. Cuando eres consciente de eso, te das cuenta de todo lo que ha cambiado en la vida. No correrás hacia atrás, porque ya no se puede.

Aunque, sin poder remediarlo, solemos mirar hacia el pasado. Sonrío al recordarle, lloro al saber que no sirve de nada. Porque ese niño amable ya no me concederá mis caprichos, porque ese adolescente inteligente ya no me dará consejos.

Al menos, me quedan mis recuerdos.

_―_Está bien, te acompaño.

Esas palabras me emocionaron. Pasé el resto del camino dando saltos alrededor de Koushiro, hablándole acerca de la boda de mi tía y del color de mi vestido. Escoger el calzado iba a ser difícil sin mi madre, pero quería sentirme una niña mayor. Aunque no lo suficientemente mayor como para ir sola.

Él me acompañó. Siempre hacía lo que le pedía. Demasiado bueno, aunque solo lo sé ahora.

_―_Yo soy muy indeciso al elegir zapatos, hay demasiadas cosas que tener en cuenta. Así que lo que hago es no comprarlos. Se encarga mi madre.

Lo miré con inocencia, sin entender esas palabras. Todavía hay cosas que no entiendo de lo que me decía, pero las atesoraba todas aunque en ese momento no lo sabía. Pero lo que sí sé es a lo que se refería con eso. Los zapatos nos llevan a todas partes y pueden marcar la diferencia entre un buen día y uno malo, entre estar elegante o informal, entre poder correr con ellos o tropezar. Demasiada responsabilidad elegir unos. Esa era su forma de verlo.

Él no sabía escoger. Yo elegía demasiadas cosas.

Nunca me costó tomar decisiones, tomaba muchas y las iba cambiando sobre la marcha. Él solía intentar que pensase, me aconsejaba tratando de que no tropezase más veces de las necesarias. No siempre le hacía caso, soy alguien que no sirve para escuchar lo que debe hacer, por mucho que sea cierto. Pero al menos no me detenía ante las decisiones por miedo al resultado o a saber que me había equivocado. No he podido decidir cuál de los dos se equivocaba más.

Le conté que tenía unos zapatos que podía usar, pero que quería comprarme unos nuevos y los había escondido. Él rio. Me dijo que no le sorprendía de mí. Le expliqué que había cosas que no me gustaban de mi viejo calzado y habló después de un rato.

_―_Piensa en qué quieres de los zapatos, dónde quieres que te lleven. Recuerda lo que te molesta de los viejos, qué cambiarías. Recuerda las cosas que te gustan de los que tienes, qué conservarías. Y busca algo que se le parezca.

Siempre me dio la sensación de que todo lo que decía escondía una gran sabiduría, incluso cuando no era más que un niño. Supongo que esa es una de las principales razones por las que tanto lo admiraba. No era como las demás personas que conocía, no hacía las mismas cosas que el resto, pero al mismo tiempo parecía entenderlo todo mucho mejor.

No sabía a dónde quería que me llevasen mis pies. Era demasiado joven para entender la importancia del camino que escogería. Todavía no sé hacia dónde quiero ir, pero perderme en mi propio laberinto siempre es mejor con un calzado bonito. Él hubiera elegido uno más adecuado para andar.

Aquel día me compré unos zapatos negros que eran cómodos y fáciles de combinar. Nunca he sido una persona práctica, solo cuando estaba con él veía algo más que la superficie de las cosas. Al perderle en el camino de la vida, también perdí la capacidad de pensar antes de actuar.

Ahora me compro muchos zapatos.

.


	3. Conos de helado que se vuelven palomas

.

**Más fácil que aprender a volar**

**III**

_**C**onos de helado que se vuelven palomas_

.

Cuando menos lo esperas las cosas cambian. Vives acostumbrado a una rutina y puede perturbarse en cualquier momento. Entonces te sientes perdido, vacío por eso que ya no va a volver a suceder, por echar de menos tu antigua vida. Esa irrecuperable.

El problema está en que por mucho que añores algo eso no hace que se recupere. Porque no depende de ti, sino de la vida misma. De las oportunidades que se presentan, tanto a ti como a otros. Del azar, o del destino si crees en él. De las cosas que eligen y que te llegan a afectar. Incluso hay ocasiones en las que no debería cambiar nada para ti y todo se trastoca.

Y, por mucho que quieras, no puedes hacer nada para cambiarlo. Un día normal, el antecedente al distinto, no anuncia lo que marcará la diferencia.

―Me gustan los sombreros de fiesta. De esos que tienen forma de cono del revés.

Mientras hacíamos los deberes, o más bien yo los hacía y ella se copiaba, Mimi solía decir cosas que se le venían a la cabeza.

Ese día era como todos, con las mismas reflexiones que solo comprendía ella. Con las mismas sonrisas mientras me explicaba cuál esa su color favorito en ese momento, que cambiaba a cada rato. Con la misma manía de mover todo el tiempo el pie derecho en un baile sin música ni pasos a seguir. Improvisando, como solo ella sabía hacerlo. Vivir el momento y no plantearse qué pasará es una facultad reservada a pocos. Me pregunto si seguirá haciéndolo.

Intenté entenderlo, pero no lo conseguí. No sabía a qué clase de sombreros se refería. Al ver mi cara de desconcierto empezó a reír.

―Ah, creo que me has entendido mal. Yo estaba pensando en el cono de un helado, los que son de esa galleta tan rica. Así que me refiero a uno dado la vuelta.

Eso sí que era darle su propio significado a las cosas. Lo lógico al hablar de un cono es pensar en la forma geométrica, no en el de un helado. Bueno, no me sorprendí tanto. Sabía que su manera de ver el mundo era muy distinta a la mía.

Esa era nuestra cómoda rutina. Intercambiando pensamientos como no lo hacía con nadie más, escuchando lo que pasaba por su cabeza y sintiéndome afortunado por que quisiera compartirlo conmigo. Puedo decir, sin pensar siquiera, que fue la época más agradable de mi vida. Me sentía a gusto, feliz, como si eso bastase para vivir.

No pude prever que después de los sombreros como conos del revés, las palomas llegarían. El día siguiente iba a cambiarlo todo.

Llegó tarde a clase, pero eso no me extrañó. La puntualidad nunca ha sido una de sus cualidades. Lo raro fue que se sentara en su sitio sin saludar a nadie y me mirase en silencio. Después de un largo minuto tuve que preguntar qué pasaba.

―Vi una vez en la tele un programa en el que decían que las palomas cerca de Central no sé qué, ese parque tan conocido de Nueva York, han aprendido a usar los semáforos. Cuando la luz está verde para los coches esperan en los árboles, cuando está roja bajan a picotear. Supongo que si ellas se han acostumbrado a algo así, si unos animales bobos pueden aprender eso, yo también puedo.

La escuché hasta el final y me quedé igual que al principio. No encontraba relación entre esa anécdota y su estado de ánimo. No era normal verla triste, así que me esforcé en intentar entenderlo. Por lo que había dicho antes de callarse supuse que algo iba a cambiar en su vida.

Le pregunté si sus padres iban a tener otro hijo, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Ella negó con la cabeza. Me dijo que en parte le hubiera gustado tener una hermana pequeña para vestirla y jugar a las muñecas, pero que prefería tener toda la atención para ella.

Volvió a guardar silencio y me inquieté aún más. Que estuviera callada más de cinco minutos era una muy mala señal.

La profesora entró y yo no me atrevía a preguntar de nuevo. Entonces Mimi levantó la cabeza, mirando hacia la pizarra, y susurró esas palabras que todavía no olvido.

―Me mudo. Me voy a vivir a Nueva York. Espero poder parecerme a las palomas.

Si la realidad manifestase lo que hay dentro de nosotros, en ese momento el suelo bajo mis pies se habría tambaleado. Sentí como si el techo se me viniera encima y las paredes del aula me asfixiasen. Me pareció que mi amiga estaba muy lejos de mí aunque solo nos separasen unos centímetros.

Me di cuenta de que no iba a verla sonreír cada mañana. Ya no me hablaría de las cosas que pensaba. En mi vida ya no habría conos de helado del revés que son sombreros de fiesta, solo una paloma en Central Park que tendría que aprender a sobrevivir.

Lejos de mí. Dejándome solo.

.


	4. Las nueces olvidadas cubrirán el mundo

.

**Más fácil que aprender a volar**

**IV**

_**L**as nueces olvidadas cubrirán el mundo_

.

Nunca he sabido actuar ante los problemas. Suelo huir, escapar y pensar en otra cosa. Tengo facilidad para olvidar lo que es demasiado complicado como para darle muchas vueltas. Pero, claro, también hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Lo aprendí muy pequeña aunque la enseñanza nunca la apliqué en mi vida y sigo sin hacerlo. Puede que me hubiera ido mejor si me hubiera enfrentado a los obstáculos pensando en lo que hacía. Lo sé, pero las personas no cambiamos aunque queramos. Y es tarde para arrepentirme.

Koushiro sí pensaba, tal vez demasiado.

Mi cabeza llena de tonterías y la suya de genialidades no deberían haber congeniado. Pero de alguna manera lo hacían. Él solía escuchar lo que yo decía y de vez en cuando hablaba. Siempre era memorable cuando tenía algo que contar, porque me hacía pensar de forma muy profunda. Sentía que aprendía cosas de la vida.

―¿Sabes? Hay muchos árboles que crecen por un simple error. Las ardillas se olvidan de dónde han plantado sus nueces, u otros frutos, y entonces crecen hasta ser árboles. Son plantados sin querer. Y cada vez son más.

Miré la vegetación que nos rodeaban. El parque estaba bastante más vacío de lo normal, algunos niños jugaban cerca de nosotros y otros se dedicaban a tirarse por el tobogán. Mi amigo había preferido columpiarse tranquilamente y yo le seguí. Solía soñar que al montarme en el columpio y balancearme me acercaba a las nubes y estaba a punto de tocarlas. Siempre imaginaba que su tacto sería suave, tan suave que parecería que no tocaba nada.

Clavé los ojos en el gran árbol que había a mi derecha. No pude imaginar a una pequeña ardilla siendo la responsable de su existencia. ¿Cómo un hecho tan insignificante como olvidar algo podía cambiar tanto las cosas?

Tuve miedo. Soy olvidadiza, siempre lo fui. ¿Y si cometía grandes errores por descuidos tan minúsculos como ese? No quería ser parte de algo que no había decidido. No quería que hubiera malas consecuencias por algún olvido. No quería participar en los errores de los demás ni en los míos propios. Especialmente tenía miedo a los míos.

Él pareció darse cuenta de que estaba pensando demasiado. Bajó del columpio y me hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Compró un zumo para cada uno en una tienda cercana y me dijo que no me preocupara. Que los árboles no iban a llenarlo todo. Yo me reí al ver que me había subestimado, no soy tan simple como para asustarme por eso.

Aunque esa noche tuve pesadillas con árboles que no me dejaban caminar por la calle. Pero no se lo dije.

Es raro pensar en esa época. En el momento de antes del cambio. En cuando todavía sonreía con facilidad al pensar en él. Sé que era feliz, tal vez más de lo que he sido y seré nunca. Pero puede que haya idealizado mis recuerdos, al fin y al cabo la infancia siempre es una época más sencilla.

Cuando mis padres me dijeron que nos marchábamos, me sentí perdida. Koushiro no me dijo nada cuando se lo conté. Se mantuvo callado durante horas y horas. Solo me habló al final del día para preguntarme cuándo me iba. Le conté que en una semana y vi su labio temblar un poco. No hubo más emoción que esa.

Le pregunté llorando cómo iba a saber vivir en un lugar tan grande. Él me sonrió con tristeza.

―Cuando vas a un lugar que no conoces, por ejemplo un pueblo, parece enorme. Cada vez que giras una esquina todo es nuevo, es tanta información que no puedes asimilarla y te parece que en cuanto das una pisada has olvidado la anterior. Pero cuando empiezas a conocerlo, su tamaño parece reducirse cada vez más hasta ser muy pequeño. Te acostumbrarás, conocerás ese lugar y olvidarás este.

Por alguna razón me hizo llorar más fuerte esa última frase.

El día de la mudanza vino a verme y me trajo un mapa de Nueva York. No era el regalo más especial del mundo, pero todavía lo tengo colgado en la pared de mi habitación. A mí me pareció como un salvavidas en toda esa confusión que sentía.

No tenía valor para despedirme de él. No sabía qué decir. No sabía qué quería que él supiera. Que era mi mejor amigo y que le iba a echar de menos era bastante obvio, creía que no necesitaba que se lo dijera. Puede que me equivocara en eso como en tantas otras cosas.

Y así planté mi primera nuez olvidada.


	5. La chica que jamás envejecerá

.

**Más fácil que aprender a volar**

**V**

___**L**____a chica que jamás envejecerá_

.

La perfección es un concepto muy relativo. No se puede dar una definición exacta, puesto que para cada persona es algo diferente. Para algunos, la perfección puede ser un cuadro, las cosas que representa y lo bien hecho que está. Para otros, puede ser una melodía, mezcla de sonidos que cumplen una armonía. Por ello, la perfección es algo que no se puede explicar, demasiado subjetivo. De hecho es algo que tal vez no exista.

Siempre he sido una persona racional y lógica, por eso pensaba que sí había cosas exactas que podían considerarse perfectas. Como una ecuación bien ejecutada, que lleva al resultado indiscutible.

Pero la vida se encargó de darme lecciones. De enseñarme cosas que no se aprenden en los libros ni en los números. Sobre todo, aprendí de ella.

Después de que Mimi se marchase, me volví algo más retraído. Nuestros amigos intentaron que me sincerase pero nunca llegué a reconocer que la echaba de menos. No hacía falta que lo hiciera, todo el mundo lo sabía. Con la marcha de mi mejor amiga mi sonrisa también pareció haber abandonado Japón.

Recuerdo un día que me llamó, apenas un par de semanas después de que se fuera. Solo con escuchar su voz tuve ganas de llorar. Aunque no lo hice. Sé que no es bueno que me reprima, quizás me habría ido mejor si hubiera mostrado más a menudo lo que sentía.

―Mis compañeros de clase dicen que hablo raro. Es a ellos a los que no se les entiende.

Tuve que reír. Intenté explicarle que era ella la que no compartía el idioma de los demás, pero obviamente no lo veía de esa manera.

―No me refiero a eso. Ellos dicen palabras que conozco pero de una forma muy rara. Por eso no entiendo nada.

Le dije que en nuestro país también había diferentes acentos, le puse de ejemplo una compañera que tuvimos que venía de la otra punta de Japón y que no nos entendía a veces. Después me contó que su profesor particular de inglés decía que aprendía despacio porque no quería prestar atención.

―No es que no quiera. Es que me cuesta concentrarme porque tiene el pelo rojo y me recuerda a ti. Pero sus ojos no son tan oscuros como los tuyos ni parecen de listo. Seguro que tú sabrías enseñarme mejor.

Estuve de acuerdo en eso, aunque no se lo dije. Nadie tenía tanta paciencia con ella como yo. Y nunca he llegado a entender cómo alguien podía no disfrutar en su compañía.

Hubo tres llamadas más después de esa. Dos suyas y una mía. Después me quedé meses esperando a que sonase el teléfono pero nunca fue ella. Supuse que ya había hecho nuevos amigos y se había olvidado de mí. Intenté no darle importancia y centrarme en mis cosas, en distraerme con los demás, pero no lo conseguí del todo. Siempre había un hueco en mi cabeza para recordar su risa.

Y así llegó el día de mi cumpleaños. Nunca me había entusiasmado esa fecha, Mimi se encargaba de alegrarse por los dos. Recordé los sombreros que son conos del revés y pasé el día sumido en un incómodo silencio para los que me rodeaban.

El teléfono no sonó.

Cuando me fui a la cama el sueño no parecía querer acompañarme. Me levanté con sigilo y encendí mi nuevo ordenador, para intentar cansarme lo suficiente y así poder dormir. Comprobé casi por inercia mi correo y me sorprendí al encontrar un mensaje que no era publicidad. Al ver el remitente mi corazón bombeó con fuerza. Una fuerza que había olvidado en el último tiempo y que solo con un nombre podía hacerle recordar. Mimi.

___Querido Koushiro..._

___No me gusta empezar así esto, dice mi mamá que es como tengo que hacerlo porque es una especie de carta pero creo que es muy poco "yo". Así que vuelvo a empezar._

___¡Hola, Kou! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ____¿Creías que me había olvidado? ¡Claro que no! Tengo que acordarme por ti y sonreír el doble por los regalos que te hacen, así pareces más contento._

___Quise mandarte una carta escrita a mano en inglés, para demostrarte todo lo que he aprendido, pero mi papá me dijo ayer que tendría que haberlo hecho antes porque no la recibirías para tu cumpleaños. Así que se le ocurrió que lo escribiera en el ordenador. No tienes idea de lo mucho que estoy tardando, ahora me doy cuenta de la habilidad que tienes por lo rápido que tecleas siempre. También me costó como veinte minutos pensar cuándo tenía que mandarlo por lo de los cambios de hora, me ayudó mi profesora de matemáticas._

___Ahora estás un año más cerca de ser un anciano, qué raro es pensarlo así, ¿no? Llevo dándole vueltas todo el día a eso. Sé que falta mucho, pero aún así no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza. Mi nombre no es de vieja. ¿Te imaginas a alguien diciendo "abuela Mimi"? No queda bien. Así que supongo que tendré que ser joven para siempre. Koushiro sí pega para un hombre sabio, supongo que porque ya lo eres en parte. Pero podemos fingir que no queda bien y así serás un niño para siempre conmigo, ¿vale?_

___¿Sabes qué? Tengo en mi habitación una foto tuya al lado de una mía, en un marco rosa muy bonito. No tenemos ninguna foto de los dos solos, pero me gustaría, así que hasta que nos la hagamos pensé en eso. Así parece que estamos juntos. Cuando las veo me parece que vuelvo a estar en clase sentada a tu lado._

___Quería regalarte algo para que te acuerdes de mí, pensé en una foto mía pero me pareció un poco de egocéntrica (aunque todavía no entiendo bien la palabra, sé que ya me la explicaste pero se me ha olvidado un poco). Y como no tenemos ninguna de los dos he hecho una copia de las mías y te las he mandado. No sé cuándo llegarán, supongo que tardarán bastante pero al menos podrás ponerlas juntas y fingir que estoy a tu lado._

___¿Puedes hacerme un favor? Sé que dirás que sí, así que te lo pido: no me olvides. Yo no te olvidaré a ti. Es una promesa de mejores amigos._

___¡Felicidades otra vez! Espero que hayas sonreído mucho en tu cumpleaños._

___Un abrazo muy fuerte,_

___Mimi_

Cuando leí el correo por cuarta vez seguida supe que había cumplido lo que ella quería. Cuatro sonrisas cuando todavía no habían dado las doce de la noche, un verdadero récord en los últimos meses. Algo que solo podía hacer ella.

Esa noche, y también el día que llegaron las fotos que me mandó y las puse en un marco, me di cuenta de algo. Pude entender por primera vez por qué no había podido superar que se marchase. Por qué a pesar de su torpeza para cosas complejas, de su gusto por lo superficial y las diferencias que nos separaban, jamás volvería a ser el mismo si no la tenía a mi lado.

La razón era simple. Y es que todas y cada una de sus pequeñas imperfecciones hacían que viera que no existe nada perfecto y que en ello reside la verdadera belleza de la vida. Que los números no equiparan a sus palabras inocentes, que una ecuación jamás me hará sonreír como cualquiera de sus reflexiones. Ahora mi vida es demasiado racional y lógica, soy demasiado yo mismo sin que Mimi me haga cambiar.

La echo de menos. Antes no hacía falta que se lo dijera. Ahora ella ya no lo sabe.

.

* * *

Un capítulo un poco más largo, es que no he podido resistirme en el mensaje de Mimi. Otra parte del summary que cobra sentido, de momento se sabe lo de las _jirafas_ y lo de_ no envejecer_.

Gracias a todos los que leen y los que dejan review :)


	6. Cacahuetes, una peligrosa arma

.

**Más fácil que aprender a volar**

**VI**

___**L**____o más inofensivo forma lo destructivo. Cacahuetes, una peligrosa arma_

_._

Siempre he sido cobarde para pensar. Cobarde porque no quería darme cuenta de mis errores, de mis malas acciones, de mi egoísmo. Cobarde porque no tenía el coraje necesario para abrir los ojos al mundo, para ver lo que de verdad me rodeaba, para comprender que no iba a ser todo como yo quería.

Cobarde, cobarde y mil veces cobarde. La gente cree que soy valiente, solo confunden lo impulsivo y caprichoso con media virtud. Y digo media porque incluso ser demasiado valiente es malo. Temerario sustituye a audaz a la velocidad del rayo. El problema está cuando no te das cuenta de que cruzas líneas, que dejas otras atrás y que no tardarás en tropezar.

Un paso más y todo puede ser diferente.

La primera vez que volví a Japón desde que me había mudado fue por Navidad. La nieve nunca me ha gustado, me moja los zapatos y si el agua llega a los calcetines acabo resfriada. Aunque reconozco que cuando era pequeña sabía buscar el lado divertido de todo, golpear a Koushiro con una bola de nieve en el momento que menos lo esperaba siempre me hacía reír. Nunca se vengaba. Como siempre, demasiado bueno. Es extraño que pueda ser tan listo y tonto al mismo tiempo.

Fui a buscarle a su casa. No le había avisado de mi regreso, creí que le daría una gran sorpresa. En realidad también era porque llevábamos mucho tiempo sin hablar. Podría decir que habíamos perdido el contacto casi por completo. Al volver a mi tierra natal me di cuenta de que estaba en mi mano cambiar eso.

Su cara al verme nunca la olvidaré. Pero no en el buen sentido.

―¿Mimi? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Le dije que no es así cómo se recibe a una amiga. Le tendí una caja de galletas que había comprado en Estados Unidos especialmente para él. Cogió una después de que insistiera mucho y me invitó a entrar. Su habitación seguía como la recordaba. Las fotos que le mandé no estaban por ningún lado aunque intenté no enfadarme por ello.

Le pedí que retomáramos el contacto. Nunca se me ha dado bien irme por las ramas cuando quiero algo.

―Hace poco he estado leyendo un libro sobre armas y explosivos. No porque me interesen en particular, pero me gusta saber de todo. Una de las cosas que más llamó mi atención fueron los ingredientes de la dinamita. ¿Sabes que uno de ellos es el cacahuete? Extraño cómo algo tan inofensivo forma parte de algo tan destructivo.

Escuché atentamente, sintiendo que volvía atrás en el tiempo, a una de esas conversaciones en el parque. Pero había algo en sus palabras que no me gustó. O tal vez fue cómo las dijo.

Vio que arrugué el ceño y suspiró. Parecía incómodo en mi presencia. Quise llorar.

―Unas cuantas cartas parecen algo inofensivo. Pueden hacer mucho daño al final. Ya me ha pasado. No puedo encerrarme en tus palabras para siempre. Duele demasiado.

Era muy pequeña para comprender a qué se refería. Apreté los puños y lloré. Me levanté para marcharme y Kou no hizo ningún gesto. No iba a intentar pararme, eso fue lo que más me enfadó.

Cuando llamé a mi padre desde el parque para que me recogiera, se alarmó por las lágrimas en mi voz. No podía decirle que era porque acababa de perder a mi mejor amigo, él creía que ese "rango" lo tenía alguno de los que había hecho en nuestro nuevo país.

Los días en Japón pasaron rápido, las Navidades acabaron sin que me diera cuenta y ya me tocaba volver. No estaba tan triste por ello como creía, las vacaciones habían sido mucho peores de lo que esperaba.

Pero los giros en la vida pueden ser cuando menos lo esperas. Y, como en una película, Koushiro se presentó en mi hotel el día anterior a mi marcha. Me dijo que Sora le había dicho dónde me hospedaba pero no presté atención. Él es de esos que no saben ir al grano. Lo contrario a mí, como en casi todo lo demás.

―Quiero ser tu amigo y que retomemos el contacto. No quiero que incumplamos nuestra promesa de no olvidarnos. Perdona lo que dije, solo tenía miedo.

Sonreí y le abracé, tan niña como era no sabía que la única cobarde sería yo. Porque el tiempo me enseñaría que no tengo valor para dar pasos en el momento oportuno, y solo sé tirarme de cabeza al abismo cuando no hay nadie que me agarre la mano.

Él ya no me cogería, me dejaría caer. Le hice demasiado daño. Menos del que él me hizo a mí.

.

* * *

Quería agradecer por aquí el review de _Criiiisi_ porque no lo puedo hacer por interno, me alegra que te guste mi fic y me encanta tu forma de ver las cosas, coincidimos mucho :)


	7. Al cruzar océanos se cambia el tiempo

.

**Más fácil que aprender a volar**

**VII**

_**A**__l cruzar océanos se cambia el tiempo_

.

En el mundo hay muchísimas personas, tan diferentes entre sí como la noche y el día. Y por ello en cada instante suceden tantas cosas a la vez. En este mismo momento una persona está naciendo, alguien nuevo viene al mundo. También otra está muriendo, acabando su vida. Alguien en alguna parte sonríe, y otro llora. Alguna persona ríe a carcajadas, otra se acurruca bajo una manta sin ganas de nada. Alguien mira con dulzura a alguna persona, otro lanza una mirada de odio. En cada instante, todas estas cosas suceden.

No solía pensar en nada así. ¿Qué ganaba con ello? Creía que lo útil era lo primordial y lo demás sobraba. Entonces llegaba Mimi y me demostraba lo contrario.

Cuando me pidió que retomáramos el contacto me asusté. No podía hacerlo, no quería esperar durante días alguna llamada o mensaje, imaginando qué clase de amigos había hecho en otro país. No era práctico, porque me desconcentraba. Eso intenté decirme. Me lo dije días y días, hasta que me enteré de que se marchaba y un pánico aún mayor me llevó a darme cuenta de que teníamos una promesa. No quería que ella me olvidara. Dolería demasiado.

Me perdonó porque es demasiado simple como para seguir enfadada y al mismo tiempo demasiado compleja como para que llegara a entenderla del todo.

Volvió a marcharse y me pregunté durante horas si no había sido un error. Hasta que llegó el primer correo.

_¡Hola, Kou!_

_Acabo de llegar a casa y estoy muy cansada, el viaje es largo. Ya escribo un poco más rápido en el ordenador, aunque tardo más porque el corrector me pone subrayadas en rojo un montón de palabras y las tengo que cambiar._

_¿Cómo estás? Supongo que es una tontería que lo pregunte, te he visto hace poco. Pero cruzar todo un océano hace que parezca que el tiempo va distinto. Suena tonto, ¿verdad? No sé, es lo que me ha venido a la cabeza._

_Durante el vuelo he pensado en muchas cosas porque me ha costado dormirme. Me he acordado de algo raro y me he puesto un poco triste. ¿Recuerdas la casa que tenía en Japón? ¿Esa con el jardín grande y la piscina de la urbanización que siempre estaba llena? Pues me ha venido a la cabeza un viejecito que solía ver allí. Se sentaba en una tumbona en un rincón y siempre leía algún periódico, con sus gafas de sol y un polo que parecía dar calor. Solo se movía para dar un paseo por el borde del jardín, se paraba para mirar algunos arbustos, y cada día sus pasos eran más lentos. Me daba la impresión de que cada uno le costaba muchísimo, sobre todo por sus piernas blancas y delgadas y lo encorvado que iba. No hablaba con nadie. Me daba pena, porque siempre estaba solo. Los niños de la urbanización solían decir que era un loco, de esos de las películas. Yo me callaba y lo miraba. Siempre me lo imaginaba como alguien que tiene mucho que decir y nadie que le escuche, de esos que están tan acostumbrados a ser ignorados que ya no se dan cuenta de cuándo hablan solos o a otros._

_¿Por qué te cuento todo esto? No sé, me he puesto triste. Y tengo miedo de que me pase algo así. Yo tengo mucho que decir, es muy raro que esté callada, y no quiero que algún día no haya nadie para escucharme. Tengo tanto miedo de acostumbrarme a hablar sola que cuando me mandan leer en voz alta en clase me pongo nerviosa._

_Tú eres de esos que suelen estar en silencio, por eso cada vez que dices algo es tan especial. Si algún día quieres hablar de algo y no tienes a nadie a quien decírselo, llámame. Nunca tendrás que hablar solo. No mientras yo me llame Mimi (no tengo pensado cambiarme el nombre así que será mucho tiempo)._

_Bueno, me voy a dormir ya. No sé qué hora será allí, esto siempre se me hace raro._

_Un abrazo muy fuerte,_

_Mimi_

Cuando terminé de leer me di cuenta de que había una sonrisa en mi cara. No recordaba haber pensado en sonreír y me hizo gracia que hubiera sido de manera inconsciente. También aprendí con aquel mensaje que puede ser algo muy especial imaginar que un anciano es un sabio silencioso y tener pena por que hable solo. Una persona corriente creería que era alguien solitario, tal vez desequilibrado, y no le dedicaría más pensamientos. Pero ella nunca sería una persona corriente.

Recuerdo haberle dicho que nunca tendría que hablar sola, que yo estaría ahí para ella. También su contestación llena de alegría. Ahora esas palabras me parecen irónicas.

Seguro que tiene alguien a quien decirle lo que piensa, Mimi siempre ha caído bien a los demás. Yo soy el que me trago las cosas. Porque no hay nadie a quien pueda hablarle de lo mucho que me entristece todavía acordarme de ella. Ni, mucho menos, de que tengo nuestras fotos puestas juntas dentro de un libro para mirarlas cuando me siento solo. Suelo imaginar que llegué a ser valiente. Intento olvidar que nunca pude serlo.


	8. Recuerdos, sueños desdibujados

.

**Más fácil que aprender a volar**

**VIII**

_**L**__os recuerdos se transforman en sueños desdibujados_

.

Somos un montón de deseos y sueños que se acumulan en nuestro corazón. Y soñamos, soñamos constantemente. Soñamos con aquello que anhelamos. Soñamos de día y de noche. Y en los sueños, encontramos un consuelo, nos unen de una forma lejana y profunda. Pero, también de vez en cuando aparecen las pesadillas. Perturban nuestro descanso, se cuelan en nuestra cabeza para malograr lo que nunca quisimos que se estropeara.

Me gustaría poder decir otra cosa, pero yo siempre seguí las pesadillas. Se manifestaron en mi vida real y caminé junto a ellas creyendo que era la mejor solución. Sin pelear por despertar, sin intentar luchar por recuperar esos sueños que nos unían.

Al principio, después de que retomásemos el contacto, todo iba bien. Koushiro y yo nos mandábamos mensajes cada semana y hablábamos cada tres o cuatro días por teléfono. Pensé, en esa ingenuidad de niña que caminaba rápidamente hacia la adolescencia, que todo podría ser así para siempre. Pero no, claro que no.

Recuerdo que mi madre no tenía fe en mí. Me decía que yo no servía para mantener amistades a distancia. Le dije que le demostraría que no era así.

Yo sí pude, el que se rindió fue él.

_Hola, Mimi:_

_Te saludo así porque siempre me regañas si soy más formal._

_Han pasado ya varios meses desde que te marchaste, pero todo sigue igual. A veces me da la sensación de que la ciudad se ha quedado estancada, aunque sé que no es así. Siempre pensé que era de esos que no puede asimilar los cambios pero ahora siento que me vendría bien alguno. No puedo seguir como estoy, no es sano para mí._

_Últimamente he estado soñando mucho, en especial recuerdos de nuestros días juntos. Cuando sueñas un recuerdo nunca es exactamente como sucedió. Cambia la perspectiva, el ambiente, se vuelve irreal en los bordes de la imagen. Es inevitable, porque nuestra imaginación no puede captar cada detalle de forma exacta y nuestra memoria no guarda una muestra igual. Es como si se tratase de una fotografía desenfocada, no podemos recordar exactamente lo que sentíamos, si entraba una ligera brisa por la ventana o si una pequeña hormiga escalaba una pared. Con el tiempo olvidamos esos detalles que forman la imagen y terminamos recordando cada vez menos de esa vivencia. Cuando soñamos un recuerdo, no mejoramos eso. Al soñar lo distorsionamos, lo cambiamos intentando que se parezca a lo que sucedió. Y después no podemos saber cómo era realmente, cuál parte pertenece al recuerdo original y cuál al recuerdo del sueño._

_Cada vez siento más que eres parte del recuerdo de un sueño, de algo en lo que no sirve estancarme, de algo que acabará desapareciendo del todo y dejándome mal. Somos demasiado diferentes como para continuar con esta amistad a distancia. Pronto conocerás personas que se parecen más a ti de lo que yo me parecería nunca. Olvidarás estas charlas, recordarás vagamente que tuviste un amigo de la infancia pelirrojo y guardarás nuestras fotos en una caja de zapatos en el fondo del armario._

_Sé que no es lo que quieres que te diga, pero es lo que siento. Sabía que esto sucedería. Sabía que me pasaría los días sin hablar contigo lleno de ansiedad y después atascado en tus palabras durante demasiado tiempo. No es sano para mí que me obsesione así. Ni tampoco para ti porque tienes derecho a hacer tu vida._

_Lo mejor, Mimi, es que dejemos de hablar. Es lo que pasará tarde o temprano y prefiero llevarme un buen recuerdo._

_No me odies. No incumpliré mi promesa porque yo no te olvidaré. Solamente quedarás como parte del recuerdo de un sueño._

_Adiós. Cuídate, por favor,_

_Koushiro_

No entendía qué había pasado, qué había cambiado para que él prefiriera dejar de ser mi amigo. Lloré mucho y también me quejé. Le mandé varios mensajes muy enfadada y le llamé por teléfono aunque nunca se llegó a poner. Que me rehuyera sin dar la cara me hizo más daño. Si tan fácilmente decidía que no merecía la pena que yo estuviera en su vida, era que no le importaba tanto. Al menos, no tanto como él a mí.

Y así quedé, a las puertas de la adolescencia, sin un amigo de la infancia que creí que siempre estaría a mi lado. Me sentí más sola que nunca y busqué la compañía de la gente con desesperación. Pero, lo que más miedo me daba, era que Koushiro también sintiera esa soledad. Ya no podía hacer nada, eso me decía.

Él eligió y yo no fui su opción, debía respetarlo. Era muy sabio y seguramente, como siempre, la que se equivocaba era yo.


End file.
